


In Confidence - cover art (for emma de los nardos)

by SherlocksScarf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf





	In Confidence - cover art (for emma de los nardos)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmadelosnardos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadelosnardos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Confidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365708) by [emmadelosnardos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadelosnardos/pseuds/emmadelosnardos). 



 

Cover for emma de los nardos' beautiful Sherlock fanfiction WIP, "In Confidence". Photomanipulation and composition done in Photoshop.


End file.
